To control back flow pressure and reduce low frequency engine noise in exhaust systems of combustion engines, it is generally understood that a passive valve may be provided in the exhaust line to alter characteristics of exhaust flow by actuating in response to changes in exhaust pressure. Passive valves may regulate exhaust pressure and attenuate exhaust system noise, however, passive exhaust valve assemblies can also create other noises, such as, for example, harsh closure noises of a valve plate closing against an interior surface of a valve conduit, flutter noises of the valve plate flapping or fluttering between open and closed positions when experiencing exhaust pressure fluctuations or pulses, and squeaking noises of the valve plate pivoting between open and closed positions. As generally understood, these undesirable noises may also cause pre-mature wear and damage to the valve and other negative consequences to performance of the exhaust system.